


My Best Friend

by babydykecate



Category: Bones
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydykecate/pseuds/babydykecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a scene in The Glowing Bones in 'The Old Stone House' (Season 3), but not at all spoilery. Temperance struggles to reconcile her best friend becoming her lover, and to overcome her fear of relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

Temperance only spent the night on days when they didn’t make love. As hard as it was to feel Temperance’s warm skin leave hers, and to hear her key slide in the lock, Angela understood it.  
  
On the nights that they didn’t make love Temperance depended on Angela as a best friend. She let go of the secrets she held on to most closely. She admitted things to Angela that would never be shared with another soul. To let her best friend who held her secrets, and her lover be the same person was unthinkable to Temperance.  
  
Temperance held firmly to her belief that sex was only a result of chemical reactions of dopamine and norepinephrine, a biological necessity. Angela knew they made love.  
  
One night, Angela finally said something. Angela wanted her best friend to sleep against her every night. She wanted to find a sleeping naked Temperance in her bed in the morning, and kiss her awake. She didn’t want to let Temperance slip through her fingers, just like every guy had.  
  
“Don’t miss it,” she said softly as Temperance worked on disentangling herself from the sheets.  
  
Temperance looked up at her confused.  
  
“Remember when you asked me if you missed a lot when you become afraid?” Angela asked.  
  
Temperance nodded, her eyes intensely focused on Angela.  
  
Angela brought her hand to Temperance’s check, and brushed away a curl. “Don’t miss this.”  
  
Temperance bit her lip, and then let her body fall against Angela’s, gravity bringing them together.  
  
It wasn’t gravity or exhaustion that kept Temperance in the bed till morning. It was knowing her lover was still her best friend.  
      


End file.
